BLOOD BONDING II
by NancyTakanori
Summary: the GazettE HOROR Fanfict..    Enjooy


…BLOOD BONDING…

Cast: the GazettE and Other

Author: yg upload ini Cat~

genre: *saya usahakan untuk* Horor 

Summary: berbagai cara dilalukan Uruha untuk diterima kembali kedalam keluarganya.. ia harus mencari seseorang yang dapat membantunya, darah keluarga Matstumoto adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk penebusan dosa Uruha. Upacara PENGIKATAN DARAH akan segera dilakukan!

Seorang lelaki berjalan dengan terengah-engah di trotoar jalan Vimpyville, meminta tolong kepada orang-orang sambil menyeret jubah hitamnnya yang panjang..

"haauss… lapaaarr…" lelaki itu berjalan terseok-seok "lapaarr…" dengan suara yang serak dan kecil ia meminta tolong kepada semua orang yang lewat.. namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang sudi menolongnya, mereka hanya memberikan caci&maki, serta tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan.. 'menjijikan!'

"ARRGGHH! SIAL!" Ruki meratakan mejanya, semua barang terjatuh dan terbanting

"te-tenang tuan…"

"SIIALL! GAGAL SEMUA! HANCUR!"

"tunggu tuan,ki- kita harus menunggu kepastiannya dulu"

"tidak ada lagi yang harus ditunggu! Semuanya sudah jelas! Kita sudah hancur!"

"tu- -"

"BRRUUGG"

Ruki membanting pintu kantornya.. membuat semua orang yang ada disana ketakutan dan gemetar, dia pergi meninggalkan atmosfer yang mencekam

"haaus.. lapaar, laap-" lelaki itu berhenti bicara ketika melihat seseorang keluar dari sebuah kantor dengan ekspresi marah dan jengkel.. lelaki itu segera menghampirinya

"permisi, tuan…"

"hah? A-apa! Siapa kau? Menggagetkan saja! Kau pasti penge-"

lelaki itu membuka penutup kepala jubahnya, membuat kulitnya yang putih susu terpantul cahaya matahari.. jari-jarinya yang lentik menyisir rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan bergelombang, matanya yang keemasan menatap Ruki tajam.

"maaf mengaggetkan tuan, nama saya Uruha."

"s- siapa?" Ruki mulai gemetar

"Uruha, tuan.."

"U- Ur- Uruha?"

"ya tuan, " Uru tersenyum, suasana diantara mereka mulai mencair

"kau s- siapa? Apa.. kau, seorang pengemis?"

"pengemis?" Uru tersenyum semakin lebar mendengar itu, ujung taringnya yang runcing sedikit terlihat "bukan tuan, saya bukan pengemis.. saya datang untuk membantu tuan"

"membantuku? Tapi…"

"sshhuuttt… ikuti saya tuan" Uruha mulai berjalan menjauhi kantor Ruki, seperti terhipnotis.. tanpa basa basi Ruki mengikuti kearah jalan Uruha.

"Ruki-san !" seorang laki-laki memakai setelan warna cream, keluar darkantor Ruki dengan tergesa-gesa, tapi ia hanya mendapati punggung bos

nya yang mulai menjauh. "tu- tuan…"

Dua jam berlalu.. awan yang menghitam mulai menangis, Ruki dan Uruha terus berjalan ditengah hujan lebat, sambaran petir dan kilat menyertai perjalanan mereka.. selama perjalanan, Uruha terus tersambar petir.. namun tidak ada yang terjadi,

setengah jam berlalu, mereka telah sampai disebuah mansion tua yang telah terbakar.. mereka mulai berjalan kedalam, menuju sebuah ruangan yang luas di mansion itu..

"kita sampai, tuan Matsumoto Takanori VII.." Uruha mendudukannya di sebuah kursi rusak berkaki 3 Ruki tidak bereaksi, wajahnya pucat dan matanya gelap,sama sekali tidak memancarkan sinar kehidupan.

"hahahahaha..!" Uruha tertawa dengan penuh rasa puas, suaranya melengking mencapai setiap sudut ruangan tua itu, "ohh..kasihan sekali! Kasihan! Hahahaha… lihat keadaan mu sekarang! Tak berdaya.. seperti keturunan Matsumoto lain!" Uruha membelai pipi Ruki yang mulai membeku, perlahan-lahan tangannya turun kebagian leher lalu mencengkramnya dengan kuat. suara nafas Ruki yang tercekat terdengar agak keras tetapi dia masih tidak bergerak, kuku-kuku Uruha menghitam dan tumbuh memanjang, mempererat cengkraman nya di leher Ruki, saat ini bernafas dengan mulut pun ia takkan bisa. Mata Uruha membesar hingga merobek sudut kelopak matanya, darah segar mengalir dari situ sehingga ia terlihat sedang mengalirkan air mata darah. Taringnya memanjang begitupun rahangnya..

"aku membutuhkanmu untuk menebus dosa, ini takkan terasa sakit bila kau menikmatinya.." Uruha mempersiapkan taringnya yang telah meneteskan liur di leher Ruki, tiba-tiba…

"GRREESSS..." Sebuah pisau perak melukai wajah Uru, lalu menancap di dinding.

Seketika itu juga, angin dingin datang dari berbagai arah lalu berkumpul ditelapak kaki Uruha, membuatnya melayang.. aura kematian dan kemarahan memenuhi ruangan itu. Uru membalikan tubuhnya perlahan.

"JANGAN… GANGGU… AKU…"

"kau membawa tuan ku, sudah seharusnya aku mengganggu dan MEMBUNUHMU." Seorang laki-laki turun dari langit-langit ruangan itu, dia membawa banyak senjata yang semuanya terbuat dari perak.

"membunuhku? Menyentuhku saja kau takkan mampu! Tuhan sendiri pun harus turun kebumi jika ingin membunuhku!"

"Vampir arogan, kita lihat saja…" laki-laki itu melemparkan jaring dari perak kearah Uruha, tetapi hanya dengan beberapa langkah, ia bisa menghindarinya…

"kau… dan mulut besar mu!"

"GREEBB…. SPPLAAATTT..!"

Sialnya, di langkah terakhir Uruha telah di pasangi perangkap anjing besar yang saat ini telah mencengkram kakinya. Membuatnya memuncrat banyak darah.

"AAARRGGHH… vampire hunter sialan!"

"bukan aku.. kau, dan mulut besar mu!" lelaki itu segera menghampiri Ruki "Ruki-san bangun, sadar…" dia mengambil mewangian untuk menyadarkan Ruki, tapi tak ada perubahan

"percuma…" sindir Uruha sambil menahan sakit.

"diam! Kau tidak punya hak untuk bicara saat ini! Lihat dirimu! Berlumuran darah kotor mu sendiri! Mungkin kaki mu saat ini telah patah! Atau hancur!"

"PRAANNGG !" Uruha menepuk perangkap anjingnya, perangkap itu langsung terbuka lalu hancur… dan,

"JJREESSHHH.." ia mengarahkan tangannya pada lelaki itu, saat itu juga tubuh lelaki itu terdorong kedinding lalu sebagian tubuhnya membeku.

"A- APA! A- APA APAAN INI ! APA Y- YANG TERJADI! TU- TUBUH KU!"

"che.. selain bermulut besar, kau juga bodoh ya, Vampir hunter muda.. apa di keluargamu tidak pernah diajarkan untuk melawan Vampir darah murni seperti ku? Pantas saja keluarga Shiroyama lebih sering mati konyol dari pada mati karna menyelamatkan tuannya!"

"be- berhenti membicarakan keluarga ku! Katakan! Apa yang terjadi !"

"kau! Vampir darah murni seperti ku, mempunyai banyak keistimewaan… selain pemulihan diri secara cepat, kami dapat membuat air menjadi es dan mengendalikannya. Kami juga dapat melakukan sedikit sihir… walau pun, Vampir sebenarnya membenci para penyihir. Puas kau BODOH?"

"hnn.. nn… A… Aoi?" Ruki mulai sadar, dia membuka matanya perlahan…

"Ruki-san!"

"A- Aoi! Apa yang- -" Ruki berusaha berlari kearah Aoi, tetapi dia berhenti.. bukan karna melihat Aoi yang membeku, tapi tiba-tiba muncul sebuah wajah berlumuran darah tepat didepan wajahnya, nafas Ruki tercekat dia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang mata yang sedang menatapnya tajam, walaupun itu tidak bias dikatakan sebagai 'mata' karena bola matanya berwarna merah gelap dan setengahnya telah keluar dari lubang tengkorak mata, irisnya hanya berbentuk garis lurus berwarna hitam, mulutnya yang menganga, serta muncratan darah diwajahnya membuat wajahnya melebihi makna dari kata 'mengerikan'

"Ruki-saan!" Aoi terus memanggil tuannya, Ruki tidak bereaksi sama sekali. "Ruki-san! Ruki-saan!" Aoi tetap berusaha, dan usahanya kali ini mebuahkan hasil, Ruki dapat berpaling dari wajah itu dan melirik nya, melihat itu Uruha meraung sangat keras, memecahkan kaca-kaca jendela yang tersisa. Ruki berusaha melindungi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia melihat Aoi yang saat ini sedang berteriak kesakitan karna telinganya yang mulai mengalirkan darah, tangannya membeku. Tidak membantu sama sekali…

"Aoi-san…" Ruki mencoba mendekati Aoi yang sedang terengah-engah, dari ekspresinya sangat terlihat kalau dia sedang menahan sakit. Darah masih mengalir dari kedua telinganya menuju es yang membeku di dadanya. Aoi hanya bisa menatap Ruki dengan lemas perlahan-lahan hidungnya pun mengeluarkan darah, isi kepalanya sudah benar-benar hancur karna raungan Uruha.

"mau kemana? Ruki.." Uruha menghentikan langkah Ruki, Perlahan-lahan wajahnya kembali ke bentuk manusia.

"s- siapa kau? Si- siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"siapa aku? Harusnya kau sudah tau tanpa bertanya kan?"

"be- bebaskan Aoi! Kau menginginkan darahku kan? Ambil! Ambil sebanyak yang kau mau! Tapi lepaskan Aoi!"

"baiklah, tapi kau belum melakukan apapun untukku… apa yang dapat ku perbuat?"

"che! Lakukan apapun yang kau mau!"

Uruha menatap Ruki dengan sangat tajam, perlahan-lahan Ruki pun hilang kesadaran, Uru melukai ujung ibu jarinya, dan ibu jari Ruki sehingga keduannya mengalirkan darah, ia memulainya membuat garis vertical dari kening sampai dagu Ruki, dengan darahnya lalu membuat garis horizontal melewati kedua mata Ruki. Membuat lingkaran disekitar wajah, lalu membuat tulisan mantra-mantra disana. Uruha melakukan hal yang sama ditangan kirinya menggunakan darah segar Ruki

Aoi perlahan mulai sadar, samar-samar ia melihat tuannya sedang bersama Uru yang telah kembali menjdi wujud Vampirnya.

"tu- tuan.. jangan tuan! Ja- - BRUUUGGHHH!" tanpa basa basi Uruha melemparkan sebongkah es kearah Aoi, bongkahan es itu tepat mengenai mulutnya

"AARRGGHT… TU- TUANN! SADAA- UHHUUKK" lemparan es itu merobek mulut Aoi dan membuat hidungnya kembali berdarah,

'bahkan.. akupun tidak bisa menolongnya' kata Aoi di batinnya, sambil terus bernafas dengan mulut dan hidung yang pendarahan.

persiapan ritual Uruha telah slesai, dia mulai membaca mantra-mantra. Awan hitam tiba-tiba terbentuk, mengeluarkan angin dingin yang berhembus di sekitar Uru dan Ruki

"WAHAI KAU YANG TINGGI DARI YANG TERTINGGI, MURNI DARI YANG PALING MURNI.. AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN SUMPAH MU! SUMPAH YANG PALING SAKTI ! SUMPAH YANG PALING MURNI ! SATUKAN KAMI DALAM SATU TEMPAT! IKATKAN KAMI DALAM SATU IKATAN! BAWA KAMI KEDALAM SATU ALIRAN! YAITU ALIRAN DARAH MU YANG MURNI!"

Seketika itu juga, tanda darah diwajah Ruki berkumpul menjadi satu titik berwarna merah tua di keningnya, sedangkang Uruha di tengah telapak tangan kirinya. Awan hitam mulai memudar perlahan… es yang membekukan Aoi tiba-tiba mencair, kembali ke kubangan,

"satu lagi.. maka semua akan sempurna!" Uruha memiringkan kepala Ruki, lalu..

"JREESSS…"

Malam itu, Ruki kehilangan satu liter darah murninya untuk penyempurnaan ritual Uruha, Semenjak malam itu pun mereka telah terikat oleh sumpah darah, Vampir darah murni

CHAPTER 1

END

sbelumnya FF ini uda prnah ore publish d fb,  
>iseng² berhadiah ajh nii ore publish disini~~ XD<br>sapa tau respon'y positive juga~ :D

sankyuu miina san~ :D

ada waktu untuk Review? :3


End file.
